


The First Follower

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil, Evil Plans, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You know what he’s been up to, and you want in.





	The First Follower

He was charming. He was handsome. And he had your heart in his hands.

You knew it. He knew it. The entire school knew it.

But there was something beneath it all.

Beneath the superficial charm, there was something dark…twisted.

And when you heard the Myrtle girl had been killed, you had a feeling about who was responsible.

“Tom”.

“Y/n”, he greeted back, stopping in the corridor, a strangely smug grin on his face.

“I hear they expelled the halfling giant for the Myrtle girl’s murder?”

He nodded, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Horrible business-keeping an acromantula within the castle walls”.

He shook his head, attempting to keep a mournful look on his face, but you saw through it.

“You’re keeping secrets, Tom. And I don’t like it”.

His gaze darkened, only for a second, but long enough for you to see the true Tom Riddle.

“Secrets? What secrets?”

You stepped up to him, running your hands down his chest before wrapping your arms around his waist.

Leaning up, your lips brushed against the shell of his ear, before you spoke something he wasn’t expecting.

“I know about the basilisk, Tom”.

He pushed you away, eyes wide and filled with rage-and a fear you’d never seen before.

“What did you say?”

You shrugged, smirking at how worked up he was.

“I know about the basilisk. The hidden chambers under the girls’ lavatory. The Myrtle girl and that diary”.

Tom was shocked. You’d always been inquisitive-that’s why he’d agreed to a relationship. But now he was realizing you were far more than he expected.

And the look in your eyes told him he’d have some uses for you.

“Oh-don’t worry. I know what you’re doing. The darkest of magic you’re performing. And might I say-it’s inspiring”.

The awe in your voice had Tom’s heart racing-a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Splitting your soul to live forever-genius!” you exclaimed, grinning wider than he’d ever seen before.

“I want you to teach me!”

He chuckled to himself, pushing off the wall and running a hand through your hair, before gripping it harshly without warning.

“And why would I do that?” he asked, his voice suddenly cold and stern.

“Because you know as well as I-we are the most brilliant students in this place. Besides, immortality would be terribly boring alone. So-why not let me come along with you?” you gritted out, squeezing his arm to force him to let go.

You knew it was risky.

Tom was…disturbed. But the fact that you’d been in a relationship for almost two years and you were still alive told you he must’ve felt something.

After all-he could’ve sacrificed you just as easily as he had the Myrtle girl-but he hadn’t.

So, you waited as he contemplated for a minute, before he held his hand out to you.

“Shall we meet my pet?” he asked, leading you towards the girls’ lavatory, eager to see just how worthy you were of becoming his first follower.


End file.
